


Existential crisis taken to the extreme

by MYcakes



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Antichrist, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, Mommy Issues, Parallels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: Cordelia had many problems she was unaware were her problems. This is what she did know: Merlin and Morgana were missing, the coven was scattered and had no leader, Arthur was distraught after losing his mentor Merlin and his sister figure Morgana, Arthur’s knights were off doing some noble questing, somebody had noticed Arthur’s short staff and a suspicious number of villagers were going missing, and the village carpenter kept trying to set her up with his son. Things weren’t great, but they weren’t terrible either until Cordelia learns the extent of all her problems.





	1. Cordelia ignores the raging fire in her backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously when it comes to history. Think of it like Xena. Everything is jumbled.

Morning time was Cordelia time. None of her girls were morning people and they usually woke up late. It's the reason Cordelia doesn't own chickens. She had a few hours from sun up to prepare classes, prepare orders, and tend to her plants. No squabbling, no arson, no blood on her rug. She was at peace. Cordelia was making herself tea when she feels anxious wasps in her stomach. She slowly turns around and yelps when she sees her mother is in her kitchen completely uninvited. Fiona gave her a crocodile smile as she took Cordelia's tea and Cordelia bite back a sigh. Like any protection spell would deter Fiona from entering the manor.

"Mother? I thought you were at Jerusalem finding the elixir of youth," Cordelia didn't even fight to get her tea back. Her mother was as beautiful as ever but it was obvious her youth hadn't been restored. Fiona did look invigorated, Cordelia will give her that.

Fiona sat on the end of the table and Cordelia sat next to her. Maybe she should have Hank make her a round table.

"I was but then the terrible news of Merlin's demise reached my ears," her mother sighed. "I felt compelled to return."

"He's not dead. He's missing," Cordelia bites her tongue. "Mother you were never friends with Merlin," that wasn't true. They were more like co-conspirator at times. "Why are you really here?"

Her mother gave a deep sigh and Cordelia felt a stab. No, her mother didn't need magic or words to hurt her. "Maybe I wanted to say hello to my beautiful daughter and make sure you weren't with whelp," she flipped her short blond hair back. "Children aren't easy to take care of."

Cordelia blinked at her mother. "Like you'd know." Kids were cute but Cordelia was in charge of four girls plus Kyle an emotionally traumatized young man.

"I would. You were an absolute terror as a child," she finished Cordelia's tea. "It's nice to see you but I have to go."

"Already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed Cordelia. I have things to do, people to see. Mommy is busy you know that."

"You're not going to involve me in any of your schemes, are you?" Cordelia asked. She still feels embarrassed when she thinks about the time her mother tried to marry her to Arthur almost a decade ago. "I can't believe you tried to murder Guinevere. That was horrible."

Fiona glared at her. "You would've made an excellent queen, Merlin saw it, Myrtle saw it, Morgana saw it. The only one that didn't was you and now he has a hypocrite harlot for a wife. She's going to be the end of him I swear it," Fiona shook her head disappointedly at Cordelia.

"I would've made an excellent puppet queen is what you're saying, and I think Guinevere is lovely. Finish your tea mother and please go," Cordelia mentally frowns at the please. Fiona doesn't take disrespect well, especially from her own daughter. She couldn't count the number of times she's been smacked for a sly comment.

"Do you sense anything out of the ordinary, Cordelia?" Fiona asked with all seriousness.

"Some villagers are missing," Cordelia shook her head. "Mostly drunks probably getting lost in the forest. Probably wandering into the marshes and becoming late night snacks. It's happened before."

"You were never as in tune with your magic even with my guidance and your other mentors," she tisked. "I advise you to teach your girls something other than pacifism." Her mother got up but Cordelia put her hand over hers.

"Mother what's wrong? Do you know where Morgana and Merlin are?"

"Honey, if you want answers you have to look for them yourselves. You can't expect me to help you every time you have a problem," Fiona said sweetly before taking her leave.

Cordelia let her go. "Please refrain yourself from murdering anyone while you're here," Cordelia muttered to an empty kitchen.

Cordelia thought about her mother's words. Was there something more going on? She thought about meditating but her time was up. She heard people coming downstairs. Nan came down first and got started on baking, then Zoe and Kyle, Queenie, and finally Madison. Four times a week from noon to sun down Queenie and Nan worked at Arthur's castle. Cordelia had Zoe and Madison doing home deliveries. Kyle did home maintenance.

"What's this, Cordi?" Madison grabbed a long yellow thing from the wooden bowl on the table.

"It's a fruit," Cordelia said and Madison dropped it like it was a venomous snake. "No. It's okay. This one tastes good. I grew it myself. It's sweet." Everyone ignored the fruits but Cordelia has been experimenting and she was able to make a potion that made the fruits sweet. "Girls and Kyle," Kyle smiles cutely. "My mother stopped by. Take care not to be out of the house pass curfew."

"Yes mom," Madison rolls her eyes, takes one of Nan's freshly baked bread and goes back upstairs.

"Your welcome!" Nan yells after her.

"What did she want?" Zoe asks.

"To say hi," Cordelia shrugs. "Do me a favor. While you're delivering medicine to our clients keep your ears open about any odd news."

Cordelia thought about sending Myrtle a message but maybe, just maybe, her mother was simply passing by. Gloat at Merlin's death? Cordelia went to her office and tried to focus on her papers, but she couldn't focus. She decides to go through a stroll through the market and shake off the black cloud Fiona put over her. The center of town was bustling with people selling food and talking drama. It's nothing she hadn't heard before. People were scared, people were missing, people expected Arthur to do something. Cordelia wondered what Arthur would do with Merlin was missing, and his top knights were out questing. She's lost in thought and doesn't even realize she's reached the carpenter shop until Hank is snapping his finger in front of her face and she startled out of her stupor.

"You alright there Delia?" he asks, and she shakes her head with a smile.

"Yes. Sorry. Lost in thought," she chuckles and glances at the sword in his hand. "A sword. How...primitive," she winces.

"Yeah, I think so too," he holds the sword awkwardly. "My dad is making us forge swords since all these disappearances are happening. A few of my dad's friends thinks it's those new settlers that are kidnapping people. I hope Lancelot and the rest come back soon. I was not made for this," he sighs.

"I didn't even know you knew how to forge," Cordelia said.

"Well, we're all full of surprises aren't we," he smiles and places the sword behind his back.

"Where is your dad?" Cordelia asked. He usually greeted her first and reminded her his son was single.

"Out of town. Listen, I was wondering if I could come help you pick herbs in the forest later."

Cordelia internally winces. "I wish I could say yes. My mother is back from her travels."

Hank groans. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I-I'm just going to stay out of her way. Bad things always happen to me when she's around."

Cordelia laughs nervously. "You do that. Before I go, take this. Freshly made bread from Nan."

"Thank you, Delia. Send my thanks to Nan and all your girls have a good day," he gratefully takes the bread. "Oh! I smell melted cheese! I'm going to learn how to make jewelry for Nan. She's the only nice one," he says before leaving.

Cordelia moves on. Hank was nice, but he was terrible at identifying flora and she currently bought her forest herbs from Misty Day. Cordelia only sees her a few times a week since Misty lived at the swamp. When she comes back from her walk her door is broken, there are mud tracks on her floor, and Misty is covered in soot. Misty is eating Nan's bread and looking guilty, maybe for the mud, maybe for taking food.

"Hey miss Cordelia," Misty covers her mouth. "Sorry to barge in but there's a problem and I'm famished."

"Misty! What happened to you?" Cordelia runs to her and wipes dirty blond tendrils from her face. Misty blushes.

"Uhm. That's a long story. There were a suspicious crowd of people in my swamp bowing to a more suspiciously evil looking blonde. The evil blond was standing in the center of corpses. He did something. He had powers. He was stronger than me and I was overwhelmed. Mordred was there. He helped fake my death after I was caught. No, I died, but I woke up under mud. I was buried. I think Mordred put me there. It was a crazy morning," she said finally.

"Misty slow down and tell me in detail what happened," Cordelia wet a towel to clean Misty's face with.

"I was minding my business. Tending to my garden when I realize the swamp was silent. It's never silent, Cordelia."

Cordelia had noticed from the few times she's visited. It served to mask the noises she brought out from Misty.

"I thought it might've been poachers, but it was so much worse," she shook her head. "I heard chanting but not in the language you use. A few words were familiar though. Latin maybe? It was strange, and it gave me bad vibes. There were naked people on upside down crosses, Mordred was stabbing them. It was all horrible, tacky, and dramatic," Misty says getting of track. "Anyways, there's this blond man that gives off more bitch vibes than Madison and he catches sight of me. It's kind of blurry after that."

"That probably has to do with the bruise in your head," Cordelia rummages through the kitchen cabinets and finds a healing balm. Misty winces even at Cordelia's gentle touch. "What happened next?" Cordelia asked softly

"I got burned...again," Misty frowned. "I'm going to stay away from extreme religious crowds from now on."

"You do that," Cordelia sighs. "It'll help me sleep easier at night."

"It was strange," Misty said. "They didn't torch me or anything. I think the blond was a warlock because suddenly I was on fire. No fuel involved," she paused to gather her breath. "Then I'm digging myself out of mud."

"I see," Cordelia frowned because she didn't see the whole picture. Nobody speaks Latin except the descendants of the far south soldiers. "I'm glad you're alive and well with minimum head injury."

This was a problem. Were those people with the blond the ones responsible for the disappearances? Why was Mordred there? Did Arthur know? Who was the blond and these criminals killing people? It sounds like Misty was at the wrong place at the wrong time and they killed her because of it. They weren't specifically target her but should Cordelia get involved anyways? Mordred was king's author nephew and possibly his heir. Cordelia shouldn't get involved in what could just be family drama.

"I forgot to bring you flowers in my here rush. Sorry," Misty apologized and took another bite of her cheesy bread.

"Misty. That is the least of my problems right now and I think you should stay here for a while for your own safety," Cordelia cupped her cheek affectionately.

"Ugh. Am I intruding on a proposal," Madison stormed in followed by Queenie. She took a loaf from the basket on the table and chewed aggressively as she stomped up the stairs. "I'm going to murder your mom!"

Cordelia was not averse to that, but she doubted Madison could pull that off no matter how coldhearted she was.

"We had a run in with Fiona," Queenie said.

Cordelia just kept on receiving good news.

"What happened? Madison wasn't with Zoe?" Cordelia asked. "Misty. Go to my room and take a bath."

"A bath sounds nice," Misty agreed and went upstairs.

"I'm not bunking with her," Queenie said.

"Queenie. What happened with Fiona?" Cordelia asked again.

Queenie sat down on the couch. "I was taking a break from helping the master of the coin when I saw Madison flirting with a few squires at the courtyard. I go to annoy there and we're having a good time until Fiona shows up out of the blue. She tel-no orders us to go back to the manor and that we're not allowed in the castle anymore. Madison snaps and then we're outside the gates. Madison rages and Fiona makes her crash to a tree. I dragged her away after that," Queenie recounts.

"And Nan?" Cordelia asks.

"Probably on her way," Queenie shrugged. "She can take care of herself. It's the drama queen I had to take home. Like Zoe says we have to look after each other even if she does drive me bonkers."


	2. More people go missing but nobody important

Nan was confused. As much as she liked silence it didn't make sense, she couldn't hear Mordred's thoughts or Fiona's. According to the Queen's annoyed loud thoughts Fiona was waiting to speak with Arthur in his private throne chambers. Nan has never been there but she bet his private throne wasn't as uncomfortable as his public throne. He kindly declined her offer to knit him a cushion but Nan knew in his thoughts that the stone throne hurt his butt. What was Fiona even doing here and why couldn't Nan hear her thoughts? Morgana and Merlin were otherworldly creatures, Nan couldn't hear their thoughts, but Mordred was human and Fiona was too. She was pretty sure about Fiona being human.

Fiona had stopped by the manor this morning. Maybe she had taken Cordelia's enchanted earrings. That didn't explain why she couldn't read Mordred's mind.

"What is it?" The minister looked up from his papers and Nan snapped back to attention. "Do you need to take a break?"

"No. Just pensive and confused. What's next?" Nan didn't want to get fired. She rarely saw Luke as it is.

It's been a slow day. She had to go to the dungeon to help on an interrogation, watch Luke practice how to aim a lance while riding a giant horse, and now hearing peasants complain about any slight the government had made.

The minister didn't look convinced but he let it go. "A group of men from your area are here to complain. Bring them in," he ordered the steward.

The men came in and Nan did recognize some of the town people. Hank's father stood at the front, chin up, eyes scanning the room. The rest of the group were farmers, cooks, and craftsmen. Nan heard their awe at the throne room, their displeasure, and their fears of the outside.

"Good day gentlemen," the minister said. Internally he was groaning about having to deal with peasants.

"If only it were," said Henry. "We're here to speak to the king."

"The king is occupied with other affairs," the minister responded with a hint of annoyance. "You can take whatever business you have with me."

"Fine then. We're here to dispose of the baron Eric," Henry said and the minister straightened to attention.

He glanced at Nan and she nodded. "This is serious and not easily done. Unless he's betrayed the king."

"He's betrayed the king's trust. Everything he stands for," Henry said steely.

"How so?" The minister leaned forward.

"He's failed to protect us, minister. For the past few weeks witches, demons, and wizards are kidnapping our children, our women, doing strange rituals in the woods," he said, and Nan kept her face carefully neutral. It wasn't any of her friends. "Minister we'd like to replace him and make our own defense guild."

He glanced at Nan again and she nodded. They were all frightened and disgruntled with baron's Eric leadership.

That wasn't good. Things could escalate to mobs and mercenary's and having angry villagers with weapons isn't good for any reigning king. The minister studied the men. They were village people, not trained in using a sword but they looked strong.

"I fear you're demanding too much, and I do not believe we can immediately respond to your request to remove baron Edric. There is a structure. We can summon the baron and present him to court, of course, and he will testify. We can also send soldiers to weed out these monsters kidnapping your neighbors. The crown cannot let you take arms," he said firmly.

"That isn't the response we were hoping for minister," the bald men narrowed his beady eyes. "We've come a long way to speak to the king."

"He's dealing with other matters," he said primly. "I'll have the baron summoned and he can hear your grievous complaints and send soldiers to find these kidnappers."

"But-"

Mordred came in with his loud armor and sporting a bruised chin like someone had punched him. The farmers moved out of his way and even Nan flinched at his menacing glare.

"Apologies for my appearance and tardiness your minister," Mordred bowed and swept his dark curls from his face.

Nan stared at him and focused but nothing. She couldn't hear his thoughts at all. Bizarre. Mordred moved to stand beside the minister. Mordred walked like a man that could carry the world's burden for eternity. He was covered in mud and his grumpy face was hard not to chuckle at. She listened to the ministers thought's, Mordred's been worryingly short of temper lately which was why Arthur didn't want to send him with the others on the quest.

"Minister with your permission I will escort these men to the nearest inn," Mordred said, and Renard frowned.

"Go with the messenger to summon the baron Edric while you're at it," the minister ordered and Mordred nodded. "I hope you all have a good day gentlemen."

By the thoughts of them it didn't sound likely.

The good king Arthur was deeply troubled, and the good queen Guinevere was deeply annoyed. Morgana was gone and to take her place was Fiona Goode. Guinevere wished she could stage an intervention. Arthur shouldn't be receiving help from a woman whose ego has a body count, but Arthur was too old, too tired, and in need of magical assistance.

"I'm almost fifty now. There's nothing I haven't seen, and I've seen plenty of her bad side. I'm going to hear her out," Arthur says to his wife in his bedroom chambers. "Plus, I feel like I'll regret it later if I don't hear what she has to say."

"Something bad always happens when she's around," Guinevere reminds him and snatches his crown.

"The green knight was a prank from Morgana not Fiona. If it was Fiona, you'd be dead," he reaches for it, but she places her hand on his chest and gives him a warning look.

"Don't. Send her to the dungeon. It's what we have it for," she says and gives him you'll regret this look.

Arthur scratches his beard. "And risk the chance of receiving spite? No. Fine, you keep my crown. It squeezes my head anyways," he fixes his kingly robes. "If I die... you're in charge. My nephews will protect you until the rest of my knights return from their heroic quests."

Guinevere wished Lancelot and the other would hurry back from their quest to investigate Marie's tribe.

"Be careful," she says as he kisses her hand.

"My lady," he smiles and leaves his chambers.

She hated Fiona because she owed Fiona. She kept waiting on the Fiona blackmails her into doing something terrible.

"That's weird," Nan muttered.

"Listen. Don't listen to my thoughts and call them weird," he dipped his quill in the ink pot. "If peasants don't like their lives then they should do something about it not c-"

"No. Not that," Nan rolled her eyes. "I can't hear him."

"Can't hear who?"

"Arthur."

His left hand froze and his eyes darted to her. "What do you mean?"

"I can't hear his thoughts. I think I got cut off when he entered his private throne room."

He stared at her for five seconds before he jumped of his desk and was running. His thoughts were something like oh shit, oh shit, and Nan might be panicking to because wasn't Arthur the one that paid her. Nan thought that was her cue to leave and it was almost sun down anyways. She packed up her stuff and left but as she made her way to the manor she tried to see if her powers weren't glitching. It didn't seem like it. Everyone she passed she could hear their thoughts and there were some she wished she hadn't heard.

That's when she heard the grave keepers panicking thoughts and Zoe's more muddled confused one and finally Kyle's simple mind. Kyle wasn't supposed to be outside. For a moment Nan was afraid that the grave keeper had caught Zoe in necrophilia but then she got a better read on the grave keepers. Nan ran pass the gates and to where Zoe, the grave keeper, and Kyle were staring at dozens of dug up graves. Kyle had a coat, a scarf up to his nose, and a hat on. The grave keeper pulled at his short, greasy black hair.

"Oh shit," Nan said. "You're so fired," she shook her head at the grave keeper.

"I-I, shit," he hissed. "I looked away for like two minutes."

According to his thoughts it was more than two minutes. Nan was surprised he lasted long with the prostitute.

"At least you have all these graves to choose when the villagers find out what happened," Nan said.

"I'm sure the culprit is around here," Zoe looked around as if a corpse would be peaking out of a wagon. "Look around. Ask questions. See if anyone saw something suspicious."

"You're right. Geez. I'm sorry about your man. Whoever dug him up is a real sicko," the grave keeper said as he ran off and Zoe nodded awkwardly.

"Make good decisions today, Kyle?" Nan asked and he shrugged.

"Some. Maybe I should get a fake mustache," he said.

"That would fool people," Nan snorted.

"What do you hear Nan?" Zoe asked.

"Besides the grave keepers worrying? Nothing out of the usual," Nan shrugged. "I can't believe someone had the balls to dig out all these people in daylight." She shuddered. It was getting cold. "Let's go home before we're attacked by zombies or something."

Zoe wholeheartedly agreed. Fighting zombies was a pain. The muddy road was almost deserted because nobody wanted to be out before the sun went down. They feared being killed. Kyle mistook her shudder for being cold and gave her his coat.

"What were you guys doing at the grave yard?" Nan asked.

"Paying respects to my friends," Kyle looked down. "There graves were dug up too," he crossed his arms and Zoe offered her hand. He took it.

Home was as lively as ever. Madison was with Queenie in the game room playing an aggressive game of tennis. Queenie was very suspicious that Madison was using her powers to move the ball where she wanted and making her purposely miss. To Nan's surprise Misty was there too. Misty was by the fire place sitting next to miss Cordelia and privately wondering if she had punched Mordred.

"Yeah, you did. I saw him sporting a bruise on his face," Nan said and both blonds turned their heads. "Now I know how he got it. Good."

"You punched the king's nephew!" Cordelia frowned at Misty.

"Whoops?" Misty shrugged and Cordelia rolled her eyes. "He kind of deserved it."

"Why did you punch Mordred's pretty face?" Zoe asked for Madison.

"He tried to kill me," Misty explained.

"Ah," Zoe nodded.

"That reminds me," Nan sat on the other side. "Miss Cordelia I couldn't hear Mordred's thoughts or your mother's today and I'm sure my powers aren't fluctuating. Can you explain what's happening?" Nan tucked her legs under her.

Cordelia thought about it. "It can either be a mind protection spell or an item but those spells are difficult to pull off and there aren't many enchanted items that protect their users because they're nearly impossible to create," she thought aloud. "Wait. You saw my mother?"

"No. Not really. I only knew she was there because the queen's thoughts. It's when Arthur went to see her at his private throne room that I couldn't hear his thoughts either."

Cordelia stopped leaning on Misty and had her hand on the sofa armrest. "Arthur."

"Oh right. Arthur's missing last I heard," Nan said and Cordelia bite the inside of her cheek.

"Oh shit Nan. You couldn't tell us this on the way here?" Zoe shook her head.

"It slipped my mind with the whole grave robber situation!" Nan said defensively.

"Grave robbers?" Misty blinked. "I need to go out to town more. Wow," she looked away sheepishly when Cordelia gave her a dark look.

"Okay," Cordelia stressfuly pressed her hands to her face. "Okay. My mother wouldn't kidnap Arthur...ok maybe she would, but I know he's not dead," Cordelia said with certainty.

"Arthur is a kid?" Kyle whispered to Zoe.

"No-no. I mean he took the crown when he was like 15 but he's old enough to be my grandpa. He's adult napped," Zoe clarified.

"Nan. Do you know why Fiona was there for?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing good," Nan huffed.

"Hmm," Cordelia licked her lips. "Missing people, crazy people in the woods, my mother is back, grave robbers, and Arthur was kidnapped. The council is probably on this."

"We're not going to do anything?" Zoe asked.

"The magic counsel is competent Zoe," Cordelia squeezed her hand. "I'll only move when I'm sure you're all in danger but you witches have proven yourself to be more than capable with dealing with psychopaths, mythological creatures...zombies."

"I died today," Misty commented and drank her lemonade.

"I think you were just at the wrong place in the wrong time and you're going to start taking more defensive magic lessons," Cordelia said and Misty looked terrified for her hair.

"How do you keep it so nice when you live in a swamp?" Nan asked after reading her thoughts

"Water?" Misty shrugged and Cordelia affectionately tugged on a curl.

"I'm going to call Myrtle. Just to see what she knows but I think we're safe as long as you don't go looking for trouble because I really don't want to get involved in whatever mess my mom is making."

In her heart Cordelia knew she couldn't be a bystander with whatever mess her mother was brewing.


	3. A friend in need

Cordelia worked all day and usually slept like the dead at night unless Misty was making her do something else besides sleep. Cordelia doesn't dream. Dreams are weird and fun and easily forgotten. Dreams were for normal people. Cordelia doesn't dream but she does get nightmares. Rarely receives them because her brain is too tired in the end of the day to do nothing besides rest.

Tonight, she's more anxious than tired even when she has her hands full getting Misty to derail. When Misty's legs give out and she collapses on Cordelia's bed with a whimper is when Cordelia is maximumly aroused and distracted by all the weird occurrences happening in the world.

"I told you to put your hair up dearest," Cordelia kisses her back.

"Yeah, but you like to tug it," Misty gave her a cheeky grin and rubbed her thighs.

"True," Cordelia smirk melts into a soft smile as she grabbed a garment to clean Misty with. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough."

"I'm healed...and very happy," Misty rolled over to her back. "And tired. I-"

"Don't worry about it," Cordelia kissed bound hands before untying her. "I'm tired too. Let's get some rest."

Cordelia sleeps badly and not in the uncomfortable position kind of way. She dreams a strangely vivid dream. She's being held down to the ground and she tastes mud muddled with blood. She turns her head and is blinded by fiery light. Her eyes are slow to adjust and her movements are sluggish like a drunk man. Her heart stops when she sees her girls are being dragged by an angry mob. They're being drowned, burned alive, and hanged. Cordelia tells herself this isn't real because there's no way any of them would go down without taking her attackers down with them but they're not using their powers and Kyle... Kyle is staring at Zoe being hanged as he's hopelessly being chopped to bits by a woodman. Cordelia struggles to wiggle out of her captors grip and she focuses her fears into her powers to push him. She bites her tongue and pushes upward.

Cordelia falls of her bed and looks around wildly. She's on her floor, her window is broken and Misty is staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia grabs Misty.

"I'm okay. Are you?" Misty winces at Cordelia's grip.

"I-" Cordelia blinks and takes a deep breath. "Just a nightmare," she says weak and embarrassed. She hasn't had such a vivid nightmare since she was a teenager.

"Delia. Honey, you're bleeding," Misty says thoroughly freaked out and moves to stand but Cordelia takes her wrist.

"Don't there's glass everywhere," she covers her mouth and Misty uses her magic to sweep it all into a corner. "Ah-" Cordelia hisses because she's starting to feel her tongue throbbing.

"That's- you're bleeding everywhere-the floor," Misty says full of panic and her hands touching Cordelia everywhere

"It's always my floor or my rug," Cordelia swallows' bloody saliva. "It looks worse than it feels," it was an ow but not a holy fuck ow.

"Ah. Maybe I can heal it?" Misty says and Cordelia leans back.

"No need. It's a small cut," Cordelia would smile but she can't imagine how'd that look. She was giving a brave face but she was shaking like a leaf and her head was killing her and she was terribly afraid. She felt like a kid again. When she suffered from nightmares she'd crawl to her mom's locked room and sit on the floor by her bed. It calmed her down knowing no matter how terrifying the monsters in her dreams, they were dreams and Fiona was very real and hated it when Cordelia snuck into her room. Cordelia became proficient in dismembering lock spells.

"For fucks sake Cordelia. It's too early for this shit," her mother would say. Nothing more familiar than a mother's rage and exasperation directed at their young child.

"Delia," Misty cups her face and Cordelia blinks out of memory lane.

"Just a nightmare," she sighs quietly and Misty glanced the broken window. Glass was a bitch to fix with magic. Cordelia would have to get it replaced.

Nan and Queenie broke through the door. It must've been a sight. Broken window, Misty partially naked, Cordelia bleeding on the floor.

"Hi," Misty waved and pressed a piece of cloth to clean Cordelia's face. "It's fine. Handled."

"This is all handled?" Nan said the ceiling over Cordelia's bed creaked. Cordelia remembered she had been pushing upwards in her dream.

"Shit, Nan. You made it sound like Cordelia was dying!" Queenie sighed as she went over to the other side. "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare," Cordelia blushed and was hoping the dark would cover that. "Just a nightmare. Go back to bed. Misty why don't you go w-"

"I'm not your student you can't tell me what to do," Misty said gently and Cordelia raised a delicate eyebrow at her before glancing at Nan. "Let's go to the basin."

"Where did all this blood come from?" Queenie asked.

"My tongue."

"Nip too hard?" Queenie looked over to Misty.

"Self-mutilation isn't good miss Cordelia," Nan said and Cordelia shrugged.

Cordelia assured everyone that she was fine and yes it hurt. Queenie and Nan went back to their rooms.

Cordelia forgoed going back to sleep and Misty wrapped Cordelia in her favorite shawl. It was too chilly to stay in Cordelia's room and they went downstairs to the living room where the fire place was. Misty got the fire going.

"Lipton?" Misty offered but Cordelia shook her head.

"It's fine. I usually heal fast," Cordelia said recalling every injury and blood spell.

"What were you dreaming of?" Misty asked.

"Just my usual fears," Cordelia sighed and bite her bottom lip. "I'd prefer to keep them to myself."

"Okay," Misty squeezed Cordelia's hands.

It was nice until Misty fell asleep on top of Cordelia and Cordelia wondered if she had a higher pain tolerance because Misty was heavy and a light sleeper. It was affection and stubbornness when Cordelia didn't tell her to move. With the manor quiet Cordelia could only think. Think about her dream and recent events. She should see about setting up a protection spell around the whole village but she didn't think she had the juice to pull it off. Cordelia should put a protection spell in the house.

She got the supplies ready to teach the girls how to make protection spells although the girls were more offensive fighters than defense. It wouldn't hurt for them to learn how. Cordelia was in the storage room when the girls got up mid-morning and sluggishly went to the kitchen. Nan quickly got to work on making breakfast.

"Did you take your kinky sex to a new level yesterday? I heard something break?" Madison said half-heartedly and yawned. It was too early to put more bite into her words.

"Hey, Madison, have any sex lately," Misty grumbled.

"Shut up bitch," Madison plopped her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"What's this on the table?" Misty grabbed the long yellow object and snipped.

"It's a fruit," Zoe grinned and Misty dropped it back on the bowl.

"Pass me the apple," Kyle said and Misty did. He slowly unpeeled it and everyone watched him with wide eyes.

"Kyle...no," Zoe grabbed his wrist but he shook his head.

"I've died already. I'm not going to be cowed by an apple," he glared at the fruit and took a giant bite. He chewed and Queenie was behind him in case he choked. His face transformed from afraid to surprised as he took another bite. "Iz good!"

"EW. Close your mouth. Teach your pet some manners Zoe," Madison face scrunched with disgust.

"Kyle. You're my favorite honorary coven member," Cordelia said as she came in with a box full of stuff.

"Hey," Misty pointed at herself and Cordelia smiled at her.

"My favorite," she said as Kyle took the box of stuff. "Let's get ready for today's lesson on protection charms."

"It's too early for this," Madison complained.

"But...breakfast," Nan said.

"Oh. Well, we'll do it after then," Cordelia said as if she had all the time in the world.

Cordelia wasn't feeling hungry and decided to go outside to start on her difficult protection spell. Nobody with ill intentions would be able to step into her property. It took more time to modify it to include the dead. She didn't want another zombie attack. While she was enchanting the locks in the house and setting alarms Luke came galloping in with a horse to her front gates. He was a lovely boy, but no fool and she was glad he was friends with Nan. She wiped her hands with a towel and removed Misty's dry lily pad hat.

"Luke. How nice to see you," she said, and Luke ducked his head.

"Sorry I haven't been able to pass by as often and help around the house Miss Cordelia," he said. "Busy inspecting every room in the castle and helping my mother."

Cordelia nodded in understanding. "I heard what happened yesterday," she said.

"Oh. Yeah. Everyone had a mini-heart attack. Rest assured Arthur was fine. He came back after midnight. The queen has him in time out," he grinned and Cordelia giggled.

"That's good to hear," Cordelia sighed. Her mother hadn't killed Arthur. What was she up to? "Would you like to come in or should I call Nan out?"

Luke shook his head and glanced at his horse. "I have something I have to discuss with you. It's about sir Lancelot," he said. "I-" he said but Nan had already opened a window from the second floor and was waving her arm.

"Come in! I've just finished brewing bear!" She shouted, and Cordelia grinned as he waved back.

"You heard her. Let me put my tools away and I'll join you in the living room," Cordelia said and Kyle came through the door and took the reins of the brown horse.

"I guess I'll go inside. Pardon me," he smiled shyly since he's never been inside the manor, and she stepped out of his way. Misty opened the door, holding an ice pack to her head. She ducked over his arm and went to Cordelia.

"Young love. Reminds me of school," Misty scrunched her nose at the bad memories. "Fun times. You go on ahead. I'll finish watering the plants," she reaches for the lily hat, but Cordelia swats her hand and pushes her back to the house.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm rested, Delia. I ate all your bagels and am full of energy," Misty grinned cutely which did the opposite of easing Cordelia's worries.

"Someone tried to kill you yesterday. Go inside," she ordered; Misty sighed and went indoors. Cordelia finished setting up her security and putting away her tools. "Enki, Isis, Hecate, Hi'iaka, and Morrigan, give me the power to protect my girls. Show me the path to find Morgana and Merlin," she prayed. "And place my mother in a coma," she took off her apron and went indoors.

Luke and Misty were eating pumpkin muffins and sipping fruity bear. Misty passed Cordelia the muffin she had been nibbling on.

"How are you Luke?" Cordelia asked.

"Not so good. I'm worried about sir Lancelot. He's never gone this long," Luke said. "I would go search for him but-"

"It's probably for the best you don't. The woods aren't safe right now," Misty formed her hand into a fist. "Lancelot and his band of brothers are great knights. They can take care of themselves."

"Besides," Madison struts downstairs. "If he's dead we can bring him back."

"Madison," Zoe chastised before queenie could snap at her.

"Do you know any locating spells?" Luke asked. "I wouldn't have to waste time and go directly to him."

"There are spells, but I could go ask the lady of the lake. She's his foster mom and if he's been by any pools of water, she would've spotted him," Cordelia says.

"If it's not too much trouble," Luke says apologetically.

"No problem at all. He's a friend," Cordelia raises from her seat. "I am a witch. Witches don't do anything for free. In exchange of helping you-" she said with a mischievous smile, "-look after my girls while I'm gone. Maybe help with the orders."

Luke looked at her as if she was questioning her wisdom. Should she be leaving him in charge of looking after all these girls? No, but Cordelia knew Nan would keep him safe and Kyle needed male friends. The girls might get into petty fight's, but they wouldn't kill each other. It was a love and hate relationship. Luke wasn't the only one looking at her with uncertainty, the other girls were frowning.

"Ladies. Your homework for today will be making protection spells. Follow the instructions on the text. The cat will try to get your bait. You must repel the cat not injure or kill her," she said looking directly at Madison. "You must not revive the bait," she said looking directly at Misty. "You may help each other but don't start adding things you think will give it a boost. The boys and the cat better be in one piece with I return or at least sewn correctly," she pointed at Zoe with a small smile on her face. "Goodluck."


	4. While Cordelia is away

"You're not taking us with you?" Nan asked.

"That's no good. Witches travel in packs," Misty said. "It's safer."

"I'm not putting any of you into risk," Cordelia says but privately thinks of every field trip they've ever taken. That one time they were sleeping the night at Arthur's castle and somebody cut Madison's hair...she had woken up the whole castle with her screaming and setting things on fire. The time they were picking pumpkins and bandits showed up and Queenie accidentally stabbed an important artery and they all bled out...Misty refusing to revive them. Nan getting into a fight with Cordelia's aunt Bodhmall. Zoe single handedly getting kicked out of Avalon for almost mutilating Merlin.

"Fair enough," Nan said after reading her mind. "Have a safe trip."

"Girls you know the rules," Cordelia said. "No murdering guests."

"No murdering guests," Luke echoes.

"I won't be long."

"Wait. Miss Cordelia. Couldn't you just fly or just...pop over to the lake?" Luke asked. "Wouldn't it be safer?"

"Nah. Otherworld makes our powers wonky," Nan explained.

"She lives between our world and the otherworld. It's difficult to navigate unless your part of that world," Cordelia got into teacher mode. "It causes our powers to act unruly. I saw a guy die because he got stuck in a tree in Avalon."

"And then there was Zoe," Madison patted Zoe's chest. Zoe winced and scooted away. "It's fine. They both got better."

"Yeah, I'd like everyone to avoid death for today at least. The manor has a protection spell over it so please don't leave the perimeter. Be nice to Boo, she's in charge," she said as Boo, her black cat, jumped on top of Luke and gave everyone a haughty look.

"Be careful," Misty says using the lily hat to cover the view of her kissing Cordelia's cheek. Cordelia smiles and sends everyone a warning glance to not get into any trouble.

"Have fun!" Madison yells. Glad she doesn't have to go and get sweaty.

Luke wondered if he was more in danger helping the girls than Cordelia going to speak with the lady of the lake. Nan patted his hand reassuringly and the girls dragged him through the manor for a short tour but Luke forgot about everything as soon as he caught sight of a broken sword that glowed like embers over the fire place.

"Holy-" Luke reached for the sword but Nan grabbed his hand before he could. "This isn't ordinary?"

"What gave it away? The glowing aura?" Madison smirked.

"Cordelia says it belonged to some great king called Rhdderch Hael," Nan sighed. "It's supposed to light on fire."

"Then why is it broken if it's so powerful?"

"I have no idea. Fiona probably knows since she was the one that got it," Zoe said. "We should put this behind glass before someone is set on fire," Zoe mused.

"Talking about fixing. Do you know how to do repairs?" Kyle spoke slowly as he came down the stairs. "Do you know how to do repairs?"

"A bit. Why?" Luke turned to him

"I need help repairing Miss Cordelia's room. You can help me while the girls are playing with Boo," Kyle said and Luke nodded. He leaned down to kiss Nan's cheek and followed Kyle upstairs.

"Awe," Zoe said. Queenie and Misty snickered and pushed Nan's shoulder. Madison rolled her eyes and Boo meowed from the table.

"Have fun girls," Misty turned around to go to Cordelia's green house but Madison pulled her back by the shawl.

"Bitch! Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I don't go here," Misty reminded them. "Don't mind me. Have fun with your homework."

"Come on, Misty. Be a team player," Zoe took a hold of Misty's left arm.

"I'm dyslexic," Misty lied and Nan took her right arm.

"Yeah. Right." Together they dragged Misty to the sturdy room. It was called the sturdy room because it was the only room that could stand Madison's tantrums.

Boo was grooming herself and the girls got ready making their protective charms. It took five minutes to draw a circle over their bait and carefully write their charms in chalk. Nan finished her protection spell on the mouse and Boo darted from the couch to her. Boo glanced at the mouse, the charm, to Nan, and had the audacity to smirk as it ate the mouse.

"Fail," Nan groaned.

"Let me try," Queenie said and Boo sniffed at her slice of ham. It put one paw inside the circle and its dark fur puffed hilariously. Boo ate her ham. "I guess this means I failed too," she sighed and tried to pat Boo's fur back into place.

The girls had varying degrees of near success but overall Boo was not impressed.

"What do you think we're doing wrong?" Misty almost throws the spell book at Madison.

"Maybe we're all jittery," Nan winced as Boo sunk her teeth into Nan's finger. "Hey. Ow. I'm not the one that almost set you on fire."

"It was an accident," Madison snapped and she squints at the words. Nan scrunches her face and takes several steps away from Madison.

"Maddi. How many fingers am I holding?" Nan asks and Madison squints. "None. I'm holding none."

"Ha-ha!" Queenie claps. "Girl, you need glasses."

"Shut up, I do not," Madison huffs and slams the book shut. "Let's take a break. I need beer."

Misty tilted her head and squinted. "Do you hear that?"

The girls tried to hear whatever she was hearing but they shook their head. "Someone is in the front. A boy. Picking up medicine for his grandmother," Nan said as she listened to his thoughts. "I think it's the old lady Jezebel."

They all groaned and stood up from their kneeling position. "Misty, you know where Cordelia holds her remedies. I'll go get the door," Zoe rolled her neck.

"I'm going to see if Luke and Kyle are thirsty!" Nan ran out.

That's what they did with their afternoon, run Cordelia's business. It wasn't bad. Dealing with worried family over their sick loved ones was emotionally draining but it wasn't bad. Things were fine until two poachers came to their doorstep. Zoe glanced at Misty and then at the men.

"I didn't realize it was wolf hunting season," Misty said quietly.

"Don't you worry about a man's job little Miss," he winked at Misty and Zoe took a step back. "Where is the mistress of this manor? We'd like to sell her the meat and the pelts," he said.

Zoe guiltily thought wolf stew sounded interesting. "She's not here. Is there anything else you need?" Zoe asked and they heard a long whine come from the man's pouch. "Wh-what's in the pouch?"

"A pet. Don't worry about it."

"How about this," Misty grin could clear grey skies. "I'll buy whatever you have in that pouch."

"Wolf pups aren't domesticated creatures. Too much too handle especially for young ladies like you," the poacher said like the responsible man he is.

Misty's grin left her face and Zoe feared she was going to use magic. Number one witch rule was never to expose being a witch. Instead Misty grabbed the bucket of cow manure and threw it at the guy with the ax on his back. She jumped over the gate and kicked the guy between his legs, and he went down. Misty drew out a newborn brown wolf from his pouch and the pup whimpered.

"Oh baby," Misty cooed and unexpectedly passed the pup to Zoe's shocked person. She proceeded to kick the crap out of the poachers. Zoe would've interfered except the baby wolf was too cute and very much an orphan. She would've helped Misty except she didn't have the muscles too and could only cheer Misty on. Madison strutted outside and put a stop to it.

"Alright. We don't want what you're selling. Scram," she says after making them forget the whole episode.

Misty glared at them as they got all sleep like and limped away. She took the pup from Zoe's hand and it licked Misty's bloody knuckles. "Hey there buddy. Sorry about your parents," she kissed its head.

"Misty! Put that down! What if it has rabies!" Madison took a step back.

"Nah. She's healthy. I sense it," Misty grinned and kissed its small head. "Madi. Give it a kiss!"

Madison jumped away and threatened to push Misty off a cliff.

"We're not supposed to leave the house but maybe we can get Jasper to find a pack in the woods," Zoe said but then she peered at the trees. "No. I think Cordelia's crow went with her. I haven't seen him."

"Maybe I'll make him into my familiar once he's big enough," Misty scratched its stomach. Her small tongue peaked out. "Let's go inside, heal her cuts, and feed her."

Zoe nods and rushes indoors to prepare milk for the baby. Madison walked with Misty.

"I have a date soon. I could use some of your swamp mud on my face," Madison basically asked.

"Oh sure. No problem. I can put some on your hair too," Misty offered.

"My hair is perfect," Madison stared at Misty blond curls. "Wait. Is that how you maintain your hair?"

"Mud, water, and a comb. Yeah. What do you use on your hair?"

Madison wasn't going to answer that.


	5. Familiars, Fae, and a venemous snake

Familiars have minds of their own. Sometimes it felt like instructing a five-year-old. Jasper, Cordelia's crow, was supposed to scout ahead, and announce Cordelia's coming to Lady Vivien, which he did. He simply took extra time to circle back when he spotted a bush of berries. He was nice enough to bring Cordelia a half-eaten red berry. Cordelia raised her arm and he landed there with a flutter of his wings, then plopped the berry on her open hand. Cordelia eyebrows went up.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry," she said and Jasper squawked. "No. No. I'm good. Please, help yourself." He did. All familiar ate blood but Jasper was strictly vegan. Cordelia couldn't complain but she couldn't help but worry whenever she saw him eat something like a leaf or poison. Jasper chirped. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're tired. I guess I'll just carry you the rest of the way. Who cares if I'm ambushed by bandits," Cordelia said sarcastically. Jasper answered sarcastically and hid inside her coat pocket because it was too cold outside. "I should've left you at home and brought Boo," Cordelia sighed.

She was not jumped and made it to the lake safe and sound if a little sweaty. "Fuck. I should've had a dragon for a familiar," Cordelia gasped air and Jasper chirped. "Maybe a steed. Shit. My lungs."

"Would you like a drink dear?" Asked the lady of the lake with an amused smirk. "Cordelia Goode," she walked on water to Cordelia. Red hair dry, blue dress flowing, and as ethereal as the last time Cordelia saw her. "My haven't you grown. It seems only yesterday you were clinging to your mother's skirt."

"Hello Lady Vivien," Cordelia bowed her head. "Thank you for seeing me."

"None of that, dear. Call me aunty," she kissed the top of Cordelia's head. "To answer your question, no, I haven't seen my poor foster son. I hadn't seen the reflection of his face not once."

"Oh," Cordelia sighed. She had walked all this way in a creepy fog for nothing. "That leaves me with two options. Ask my mother for her enchanted mirror or do a complicated location spell that will involve self-harm," Cordelia mulled it over. "Location spell it is."

"No need for that honey. I have a simpler way. Follow me," Lady Vivien said as she turned around and walked into her lake.

Cordelia was reluctant to follow. Jasper shrugged and dived in. Cordelia sighed and stepped into the cold lake. When she was up to her shoulder's she felt a dainty hand grab hers. Cordelia closed her eyes and sunk her head in. When she opened them she experienced vertigo. Lady Vivien's realm was strange and beautiful. Cordelia wondered if Lancelot ever got used to not seeing a floor. Beneath Cordelia's feet was the sky or maybe the reflection of it. With every step the view below her feet rippled, and Cordelia let Vivien guide her. Jasper didn't need help to navigate and flew inside Vivien's castle.

The floor was made of gold and everything glistened like a river on a bright day. The Otherworld was confusing in every level. What Cordelia thought was a chair was in fact a portal when she saw a fairy go through it. A young fae insisted on showing Cordelia a trick she claimed to be simple like making a clam sing. It could mimic music. Cordelia kept the clam as a souvenir.

"Would you like some wine, dear? How about food?" Vivien offered and Cordelia shook her head no.

This wasn't the underworld, Cordelia wouldn't be trapped if she ate there but if she wasn't careful, she could unknowingly spend a year and not realize. It's how her mother aged slowly.

Vivien took her to a large bedroom and Cordelia looked around. It was a room fit for royalty and Cordelia couldn't stare at anything in fear of going blind.

"Come lie down on the bed," Vivien said and Cordelia almost shook her head. Instead she sat down and waited for Vivien to explain. "You're going to project your spirit out of your body. I'll assist in lifting your spirit. Find Lawrence. He has a very distinct aura from all the time he spent here."

"That's impossible for me."

"Morgana told me otherwise. You need to move pass your mental blocks. I'll help. Besides, it's already too late for you to walk home by yourself," she reasoned.

"What time is it?" Cordelia blinked. "In my world?"

"Midnight. Might as well do this."

"My girls...and Kyle," Cordelia closed her eyes. They could take care of themselves and she did tell Luke she would help. "Okay."

"First things first, we need to get you to sleep. Relax," she said but Cordelia was freezing. Her realm wasn't warm. Plus, Cordelia doubted she could sleep with Vivien staring at her. "Perseus," she said softly and a snake came out of a flower vase.

The venomous snake wiggles/swam/flew at Cordelia and Jasper squawked indignantly. He was ready to square up and Cordelia grabbed him before he went into a rage. "Uhm. No." Lancelot could save himself.

Lady Vivien giggled at Cordelia's expense. "It's safe for your kind."

Cordelia begged to differ but maybe it was a magic snake. "Calm down Jasper."

"Yes. I promise your mistress will be fine," Vivien told Jasper and Cordelia set him on the other pillow. Cordelia sighed and offered her arm. "Cheers," Vivien said as sharp fangs penetrated Cordelia's arm. Of all things Cordelia's done being bitten by a magic snake wasn't the craziest. She lied down and closed her eyes. Praying for the best. "The venom will help you relax."

Cordelia's heart begged to differ. It's not like snake venom was the worst thing her stomach has had to process. Fiona, Morgana and her sisters, Merlin, Bodhmall, and even Myrtle all seemed to have a misconception on what a child's diet is. The traveling to foreign lands wasn't helpful either. She had finally settled in Arthurs kingdom when she was a teenager and the adjustment period was strange. Frightening when her mother abandoned her when she couldn't have her marry Arthur and permanently left her in aunt Myrtle's guardianship. Cordelia wondered if Lancelot had a similar experience growing up with the lady of the lake as his foster mother.

"Cordelia?" Came Lancelot's shocked voice and Cordelia opened her eyes. Jasper was on her shoulder and he chirped. "A... raven?"

"Crow," Cordelia says automatically.

They were on the balcony of tower. Lancelot's armor was dirty and grime, his hair disheveled, and his face was worn with worry. Galehaut and Dinadan looked just as bad. Cordelia wondered where the rest of his brother were. Hopefully not dead.

"I mean- thank the goddesses you're alright," Cordelia raised her hands. She looked solid but they would go through her if they tried.

"How'd you get here? When did you learn to project?" Galehaut, a giant knight, asked.

"Lancelot's mother gave me magic snake venom," Cordelia shrugged.

"Yum?" Dinadan laughed. "It's good to see you Miss Cordelia. You're looking as lively as ever."

"Dianadan," Lancelot shushed him. "My lady. Did my mother send you here to aid us?"

"Your squire Luke asked me to find you," Cordelia explained. "What happened?"

"Men in the tavern said the new settlers from the dessert south were doing suspicious. We came to investigate. We were ambushed by people in cloaks on our way to talk to them and we managed to fight them off but barely. They were using freaky magic. We called for reinforcements and went to attack them. We got them by surprise that time, but the woman summoned was using the dead to fight for her. Fallen knights," he says through gritted teeth. "We got chased all the way to sir Lancelot's castle," Galehaut recounted. "Kay is on his rounds right now and keeping our forces ready to launch a counter attack."

"Wait," Cordelia raises her hand. It seemed things had escalated far too quickly. "This woman is from the south? Roman?"

"Maybe. Her skin is dark like Feirefiz and they had similar accents," Lancelot clears his throat.

Cordelia had the terrible feeling it was Marie Leveau. She and Fiona were always hoping the line between friend and foe.

"If you're fighting who I think you're fighting this won't end well for you," Cordelia places her hands behind her back. "She doesn't play with her food."

"It's not the first time we've fought magical beings, miss Cordelia," Lancelot straightens his spine. "It just adds to the challenge. We were just talking strategy."

"Still, let me see if we can talk and negotiate," Cordelia reasons.

"Let's see if we can talk and negotiate. I like that plan," Dinadan agrees. "Please hurry. There's a lack of beer here."

"Stay put," Cordelia says with a voice that means business. Arthur once complained that trying to guide his full-grown men was harder than teaching her girls. Cordelia might agree with him. Jasper cawed and Cordelia tried to return to her body. Merlin had said that spirit travel was intuitive. Jasper whispered encouragement into her ears and Cordelia tried to pull herself back. Then she had a thought. Lancelot's aura was bright and easy to find. Morgana and Merlin's aura were more powerful, vivid, and tempting than any other aura Cordelia has seen.

She couldn't pick up Merlin but she recognized a mischievous spirit. Jasper flaps his wings and they're no longer with Lancelot. For a moment Cordelia believes she's blind.

"Well-" fire erupted in front of Cordelia and she stepped back. Glacier blue eyes locked on Cordelia's being. "If it isn't my favorite baby witch and her pet crow," Morgana chuckle could send shivers through the most coldhearted killers. Cordelia was exasperated.


End file.
